It's not fair!
by Rhilindia
Summary: How can one explain what it is like to feel a love for someone you cannot have? Harry knows... but does Ron? SLASH LATER ON! HarryRon MINOR FredGeorgeRon
1. Chapter 1

Harry had met Ron on the train, and it was then that he decided to fall despratly in love with him. But it wasn't a self contiouse thing hear? He didn't want it.

He wanted to love Ron like a brother, but that is fairly difficult when every time Ron walked into the room, Harry felt the pull of his groin in his trousers.

Harry walked down stairs and sat down to Dinner, Arthur was talking to Percey about some ministry business and the twins were talking about some prank idea's. Harry was thinking some horrid things to do to Ron… that he wouldn't ever actually do to Ron.

Ron walked nonchalantly into the room and leaned across Harry's shoulder to grab some corn. His action was innocent, Harry's response, wasn't. Harry went up like a man goes up for a sexy as hell stripper. Fred and George smiled at Harry's look, which was pretty close to priceless.

"Hey Ron, Those jeans are pretty hot! Right Harry?" Laughed George. Looking at Harry's flushed up face. Fred had milk bubbles squirt from his nose.

Ron look at his brothers oddly, he was lost, as was the disapproving Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy and, Ginny (Who was staring at Harry lustfully.)

"Um… Thanks." Ron said uncomfortably.

Harry stood up and walked slowly to the next room. Ron followed," What is going on Harry? You have been avoiding me. Did I do something wrong?"

"No."

And the boys walked upstairs to go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry potter walked slowly into the bathroom, his mussed up hair was sticking up and his green eyes were groggy. He pulled off his boxers and peed, then walked naked into the next room, Ron's. He didn't do this often when he was at the borrow, but Ron was asleep and everyone else was at Diagon Alley. He lie back down and fell into a deep sleep.

_Ron walked slowly up to him," Hey Harry, Lets go outside! It's POURING!"_

_Harry smiled and ran outside, Ron kissed his lips gently, and giggled in that way, the way that made Harry grow **very**__happyHis eyes watered as he tongued Ron's tongue violently. His hands were touching placed that they shouldn't have been and he was moaning. Ron took his erection into his hand and stroked it. Harry moaned in spasms. Then Ron took his erection into his mouth and licked it and sucked on it. Harry arched his back. "Oh god! Oh God!"_

"Harry… Harry!" Ron's voice sounded out. Harry jumped up and tried to cover the boner that he had," You okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine." Harry smiled," Of course."

Ron innocently lay down next to Harry his hand raised to his mouth in a yawn. And he lay it down on the large, hidden erection. He jumped," SHIT Harry!"

"I can explain!" Harry cried out.

Ron's eyes were terribly wide as Harry said," I was dreaming about Snape." Harry winked. And Ron burst out laughing. All was fixed. For now…

**_A little foreshadowing on my part… what do you think? Corny?_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Other than them)**_

_**Mrs. Weasley walked into the room and saw Harry and Ron sitting on the bed talking about horuxes. Her knees stiffened. She wondered if her son could possibly be gay, he was extremely feminine, and he and Harry were extremely cute together. She smirked and walked into Fred and George's room. They were lying on the bed naked and breathing heavily. She shut the door realizing they had only just gotten done. **_

_**"Good morning mother." Bill said smiling. **_

_**Her smiled reappeared as she hugged him. "How is our Ginny?"**_

**_"Fantastic."_**

**_"Is she learning?" Mrs. Weasley asked yawning. _**

**_"Of course," Bill said with a sly grin._**

_**And then they parted…**_

Ron walked over too his dresser, Harry looked confused; Ron stripped down and looked at Harry. Harry felt his member rise up. His heart was beating very hard. Ron's eyes lit up," Harry, I _knew it_!"

Harry looked down and said," Ron, I'm so sor…"

But Ron was already on his way downstairs. Harry was heartbroken.

"Why can't I just like my friend normally? Why do I have to love him?"

"It's rather cute actually." Said Fred, behind him.

"Yes… Rather cute." George agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron was more confused than he had been in a long time. Harry loved him, no… love was the wrong word… it seemed that Harry lusted him. And that scared him. Not because his best friend was gay, but because now he was questioning his own sexuality. And he had never done that before.

He had been straight for as long as he could remember. He had wanted to date Hermione ever since second year when she had been brought back from her being petrified. Harry was a friend. NOT a lover. But now he was starting to doubt himself… He was lost… and he needed out, from the only people he could trust.

"Yes Baby brother?" asked Fred, a smile playing on his lips.

"We can help you im sure…" grinned George.

**I know its short…. Please review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

"What in gods name are you talking about?" asked an extremely confused Ron. " How can you help me?"

Fred got so close to Ron's ear that Ron could feel the breath warm against it," Very simply."

George was suddenly caressing his side. And Ron was wondering how he was doing this. These were his brothers, But Harry is his friend. So really the severity of his love was just as bad as if he was lusting after his brothers.

Fred gently led Ron over to his bed and lay down on top of him.

George gently kissed him.

And then Harry walked in… The night couldn't get any worse. Or could it?

**I know it's short... Please review on how you like it... email me if you have any ideas what is going to happen next!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews everyone!!! Sorry ive been gone for so long… We are moving…

Harry stood there, his heart was beating very quickly, his chest was heaving and he was realizing, (**or not realizing**)What was happening… Ron was indeed gay, but he loved his BROTHERS!

"One minuet your not gay the next you messing around with your brothers??? I don't understand ron! Can you explain this to me?" Harry stuttered, his eyes filling with tears.

Fred gave George a sly smile and slinked over to him," We'll leave you two alone…?" And then they left.

Ron was in tears," I care about you harry, and what you just saw with Fred and George was mere accident, bloody hell, that's disgusting… I mean not because their guys… but they… they're…"

"Your brothers?" Harry asked, feeling somewhat relieved. Ron nodded. And before Harry could stop himself He was ontop of Ron and kissing him with a passion he had been holding back for as long as he could remember. And to his utmost surprise he found rons hands probing his back and his tongue searching harry's mouth. Harry gripped his ass and ron stradled him and began to strip him down. Harry found himself to shocked to do anything at all. His lips were spred in a moan as his erection was engulfed by wetness.

Ron however was more shocked with himself than harry was shocked at him he was blowing a guy and he had never _ever _even considered it.

Harry quickely jumped into action he threw ron down blew him, then threw him over and made love to his best friend.

_Outside the door however, Mrs. Weasley smiled and walked down the hall to hear how ginny and Bill were doing. _


End file.
